theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pie Dye
This is my ninth fanfic, enjoy! It was Friday afternoon in the Loud House, and Lincoln Loud was making a special dessert for dinner. A chocolate/vanilla pie. He opened up the oven and put the pie inside. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Ah, Friday dinners. A day where we get to prepare something special for the family. Last week, Lynn ordered spicy meatball subs and we all had to take a major dump. (shivers in disgust) It was not a pretty sight. The week before that, Lola and Lana got a dessert pizza with anchovies on it. The anchovies was Lana's part on the pizza. And I remember Luan making a banana split, but Luan, being the prankster that she is used mayonnaise instead of actual ice cream.But I can assure you, my pie is going to be one of the best additions to the family dinners. Soon, Lincoln took the pie out of the oven and set it on the counter. Lincoln: That's one good lookin' pie. Now to let it cool off. Lincoln head to his room to read a comic before dinner was ready. A few seconds later, Lori walked into the kitchen texting her friend on her phone. She sniffed the air and noticed the pie. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. When the coast was clear, she stuck her finger into the pie and tasted it. Lori: Not bad. But it could use something. Lori pulls out a cherry and puts it on the pie. Lori: That's better. Lori leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs. Lola and Lana show up next. Lola: Looks like Lincoln made a pie for dinner. Lana: And it looks perfect. Except for that cherry. Lola: Yeah. What this pie needs is some sprinkles. (pulls out a container of sprinkles) Lana: And it needs some anchovies. Lola: (annoyed) No! We are not having anchovies again. I don't want to have fish breath again. Lana: Fine. (pulls out some pink frosting) Let's add some frosting too. Lana adds the frosting to the pie and Lola adds the sprinkles. Lola: Lincoln would be so proud we helped out. Lana and Lola left the kitchen. Leni comes into the kitchen and notices the pie too. Leni: (amazed) Wow. That's an interesting looking pie. Lincoln really put some work into this pie. It could use one more thing. (thinks) Ooh, I know. Leni pulls out a lemon scented perfume and is about to dump it on the pie. Leni: Wait, didn't Lori tell me something important about using this? A thought bubble with Lori appears above Leni. Lori: Remember Leni, perfume is not used as an ingredient. The bubble pops. Leni: Oh, right. I'm glad I remembered that. (then she pulls out a lemon scented hair spray) But she didn't say anything about hair spray. Leni added the hair spray to the pie and smelled it. Leni: That's gonna be a great addition to the pie. Leni leaves and next Lynn appears. Lynn: What is that smell? (notices the pie) I think Lincoln might have overdone it with the pie. I know what else this pie needs. Lynn takes a jar of meatball sauce out of the fridge and pours it onto the pie. Lynn: Now that is a number one pie. Lynn leaves and Lucy walks in and notices the pie. Lucy: What did Lincoln do to this pie? It sure doesn't smell edible. Maybe I could him out. Lucy pulls out her spell books and adds a black cherry scent to the pie. Lucy: I sure hope that's good enough. Lucy leaves and Luna walks in. Luna: Yo, what kind of pie is that? It smells grody. Looks like someone didn't follow the instructions. But I better add something to freshen this up. Luna grabbed purple food coloring from the fridge and added it to the pie. Luna: Well, it smells better now. But that is one rockin' pie! Luna leaves the kitchen and Luan enters. Luan: (amazed) Ooh, that pie is so colorful. It smells weird too. But it's missing something...(snaps her fingers) Whipped cream! Luan opens the fridge and pulls out a can of whipped cream. She sprays it onto the pie. Luan: I like this tye dye color. Tye dye? More like pie dye! (laughs) No, wait. What's a math teacher's favorite dessert? Pi! (laughs) No, not good enough. Why did the pie go the dentist? He needed a filling! (laughs) Ah, pie humor. Luan leaves the kitchen and Lisa (wearing a lab coat) and Lily are the last sisters to show up. Now, the pie has a stronger scent due to all the ingredients added to it. Lily: (points to the pie) Poo-poo? Lisa: Yes, that is a pie, Lily. Lisa climbs up on a stool so she can get a better look at the pie. Lisa: Sweet Einstein! Did Lincoln add every ingredient in the fridge? I'm not too fond of the smell. Fortunately, I have something to help out. Lisa pulls out a chemical beaker out of her lab coat. Lisa: This mixture should help. Lily: Poo-poo. Lisa: This is a flavor elixir, Lily. It'll turn any horrible scent into the best scent ever, and hopefully it'll taste good too. Now I just need to add a little drop. Lisa leaned forward and tilted the beaker. A tiny drop fell into the pie. Lisa: Perfect. Suddenly, Lincoln appeared into the kitchen. Lincoln: LISA! Lisa: Aaaah! Lincoln's sudden appearance made Lisa accidentally drop her whole mixture into the pie. Lincoln: What the heck do you think you're doing? Lisa: Lincoln, it's not what it looks like. Lincoln noticed the beaker in Lisa's hand. Lincoln: What did you do? Lisa: Just making a snack for Lily. Lincoln is still unconvinced. Lincoln: (sternly) Alright, move aside, Lisa. Lisa nervously moves out of the way and Lincoln looks at his pie. He is surprised to see it looks totally different and it is now bubbling. Lincoln: What the- Before Lincoln could go on, the pie exploded from the and splattered all over the kitchen, leaving Lincoln covered in pie. The explosion alerts all his other sisters and they all come downstairs. Lori: What the heck was that? The sisters gasp when they see the kitchen a complete mess and Lincoln covered in pie. Lincoln wipes the pie stains off his face and glares angrily at his sisters. Lincoln: (angry) You guys have been messing with my pie, haven't you? Lori: I only added a cherry. Lola: I added some sprinkles. Lana: I added frosting. Leni: I added hair spray. Lori: Hairspray? Why would do that? Leni: It was lemon scented. Lori: (sternly) Ok, you and I need to have a little talk after dinner. Lynn: I added some meatball sauce. All siblings except Lana: Eww! Lana: Awesome! Lucy: I added a black cherry scent from my spellbook. Luna: I added the food colorings. Luan: I added the whipped cream. Lincoln: And Lisa added the...what exactly did you add? Lisa: It's the best smelling mixture for any dessert. Leni: Looks like we all helped Lincoln in making the pie. Lisa: Except for Lily. Lily: Poo-poo. Lincoln: (disappointed) Why would you guys add more ingredients to my pie without my permission? Luna: Dude, we just wanted to help out. And you've done the same thing to us when we're making something for the family. The sisters nodded in agreement. We go to a series of flashbacks where a sister is making something for dinner and Lincoln interferes. The twins are making brownies. Lola: Time to put these babies in the oven. Lana brought over a toy oven (similiar to the Easy Bake ones) and Lola puts the brownies in. Half an hour later, the twins take the brownies out of the oven. Lana smells them. Lana: (impressed) Ah, they smell great. Lola: Of course they do. They put the brownies on the counter to let them cool. When they come back in the kitchen, they see Lincoln adding M&Ms to their dessert. Lola: (shocked) Lincoln, what are you doing?! Lincoln: Oh, hey guys. I thought I might give you a hand in making these brownies. You see, these brownies will taste better with these M&Ms. Lana: But Lincoln- Lincoln: (with pride) No need to thank me. As Lincoln leaves, Lola shakes with anger. We go to the next flashback where Lucy has made cupcakes that were black and burnt. When Lucy turned her back to put her supplies away, Lincoln had added food coloring to the cupcakes. Lucy noticed this and was shocked. Lincoln: Lucy, your cupcakes turned out all black and burnt. But hopefully, the food coloring will help smooth things out. You're lucky I was here. Lincoln leaves the kitchen. Lucy: (upset) But they were supposed to be black and burnt. Now, we cut to the last flashback where Lori is making barbecueing weenies and hamburgers on the grill. The burgers and hot dogs were then set on a plate. Lincoln came and noticed the hamburgers were veggie burgers. Lincoln: Really, Lori? Vegan burgers. Lori: Yeah, Bobby wanted me to try these out. Consider them part of the family- Wha! Lincoln! What are you doing?! Lincoln was about to dump the burgers into a garbage can. Lincoln: (lying) I just remwmbered. I'm allergic to veggie burgers! Lori: No you're not! But Lincoln had already dumped the burgers into the garbage can, making Lori enraged. Lori: (angry) That's it! You're so dead! We cut back to reality and Lincoln is now feeling guilty. Lincoln: Wow, I'm sorry, guys. I was being picky. I should have just let you guys make whatever you wanted without interfering. Lori: Yeah, but we're sorry for interfering too. Lincoln: But now what do I do? I've got no dessert for dinner! Luan gets an idea. Luan: Don't worry, bro. I've got lots of pie from my birthday party gigs. Lincoln: Oh yeah, I forget about that. Ok Luan, you go get a pie. Luan: Right. Luan goes to her room to grab a pie. Lincoln notices the kitchen needs to be cleaned up. Lincoln: Ok guys, help me clean the kitchen before Mom and Dad get back from work. The sisters agree to help Lincoln. Soon, it was dinnertime and everyone had just finished eating spagetthi and meatballs. It was now time to present the dessert. Lincoln: Ok everyone, hope you saved room for dessert! Luan, bring the pie! Rita: Wait, I thought you made the dessert, Lincoln. Lincoln: Well, why make dessert when Luan gets them from her birthday gigs? Luan: (brings a chocolate/vinalla pie over) Yeah, this pie is on me! Lincoln, you wanna do the honors? Luan passes a knife over to him. She backs away from the dining room as Lincoln is about to cut the pie. When the knife touches the pie, the dessert is splattered onto everyone's face. Lincoln realizes this was a prank from Luan. Luan: Looks like the dessert is now on you! (laughs) The rest of the family: (annoyed) LUAN! Luan: (takes out another pie) Relax guys. I have the real pie this time! And so the family finally got to have their pie and enjoy it too. THE END Category:Episodes